


Not Done With You

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dominant Dean, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Slutty!Cas, Teenagers, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jimmy get into the new nightclub with fake IDs only for Cas to practically fall in love with the gorgeous cage dancer. He comes back again in secret to try and see him again, only to be introduced to his best night ever. (AKA, the night he loses his virginity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Done With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stabbyvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/gifts).



> For Sabrina 
> 
> I really love your blog and I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this I put it in the wrong folder x.x PS i kinda loved your prompt and i got really carried away, lol. it's not a ficlet any longer. BUT A _GROWN_ FICTION.

“Jimmy, we _can’t_ do this!”

“Oh my god, if you tell me that one more time, Cas, I swear to god I—”

“IDs?” a tall man in all black prompts.

Twins Castiel and Jimmy look at each other before reaching into their pockets and pulling their wallets out with their fake IDs. Some boy at school called Gabriel sold them for a hundred each and Jimmy had been ecstatic to finally get one.

The man looks them over, making a double take at their identical faces. “All right boys,” he dismissed them.

The little boys in them giggled mischievously and high fived one another when they got in.

Castiel and Jimmy are seventeen years old.

They told their parents they were going to a party when they had made plans to check out the new nightclub in downtown San Francisco.

The two of them made sure to call each other in two hours before they split up. Jimmy heads over to a crowded area where Castiel suspects are his other friends.

Castiel just stands there for a moment. The music is pounding and his bones shake it’s so loud. Jimmy just _left_ him. What the _fuck._

The dark haired boy makes his way through the crowd anyway; people grab his limbs and pull him in to start dancing with them. Because he’s thin and lacks the thick muscle that his five minute older brother has, Castiel can’t really fight back and ends up dancing with a few women and their frat boy boyfriends. A man, utterly drunk off his ass in his late twenties grabs Castiel by the wrist and pulls him in so his semi-hard cock is pressing up against Cas’ lower back.

Castiel doesn’t exactly dislike it, the hands on his hips, the cock against his ass, the beautiful friction, but it’s nothing he’s used to. Books, computer games, studying—that’s his forte. Sneaking out with his twin to a nightclub and dancing with strangers? Not so much.

The seventeen year old sneaks out of his grasp after at least ten minutes and hurries through the crowd to the bar. Since he has this ID, they must let him get drinks, right?

Sure enough, he gets dragged off by another group of girls and ends up in front of the stage where there is a DJ and (of course) more dancing people, but what catches Castiel’s eye is a _cage_. And then the _man_ in the cage.

He’s dancing against the poles—and it’s a big cage—he’s climbing the top and thrusting his hips languidly in the air. He’s suspended at least ten feet in the air so it must be pretty daunting to him.

The girls around him grind on him and he has to fight his erection that originated from watching the cage dancer in the small black speedo. He can’t see Castiel from his height so Castiel turns his attention to the girls around him. It’s too loud to talk but they still smile as they twerk and do stupid girl dance moves around him.

Twenty or so minutes pass before he notices that the man is gone from the cage. It’s a female now and Castiel frowns.

Somehow the twenty minutes are up and Castiel feels a familiar hand on his wrist.

“Gotta go, Cas,” Jimmy says, yanking him back through the crowd and into the cold outside air.

As they were driving back home, Castiel looked over at his brother and whispered, “Did you do anything fun?”

“Fucked two girls on a balcony,” Jimmy smirks and Castiel blushes. He turns and asks, “You?”

Castiel just shakes his head. Although he did mix with the female crowd, they weren’t what he was interested in. Not since Meg, anyway. But that's another story.

 

 

Two weeks later Castiel sneaks out by himself. Jimmy’s at his girlfriend’s house—but if his parents ask it’s Kevin’s place—so he’s unable to accompany his shier brother this time. Castiel feels confident this time, possibly more than last time. He’s in a pair of tight vintage wash jeans and a tight button down that more than a few girls have told him looks sexy just slightly unbuttoned. He took their word for it and left the house that night.

This time, however, the man nods him in and Castiel flushes, the pounding music seeping into his skeleton.

He allows himself to get sucked into the crowd in hopes of finding the hot guy from last time. It’s a fat chance, but Castiel’s got too much adrenalin pumping through his body to leave.

It only takes about twenty minutes before he’s in the center of a grinding fest—first it was drunken girls and now some older, well-dressed men grinding their crotches against Cas’ thick ass.

But finally one exceptionally heavy cock presses against Castiel’s behind and he falls back into the man’s embrace. He for once feels the urge to grind back against the mystery man, allowing his arms to go up in the air and curl around the guy’s neck.

The older man places his hands on Castiel’s hips, holding him in place as they dance together.

“You look a little young to be twenty-one,” the man breathes against Castiel’s ear.

The dark haired boy’s hips stutter and he wonders for a second if this guy will turn him in. He thinks against it and turns around in his grasp. “That’s—” he begins to say but he stops.

Castiel’s seen him before. Here—it was here, but where…?

Images of a tall toned man dancing up high in a cage flash in Castiel’s mind and he nearly swallows his tongue.

“What’s wrong?” the guy asks, cocking a perfectly arched brow.

“I just…” Castiel says and before he can stop himself, he blurts, “I really want you to bend me over a table somewhere and fuck me.”

His jaw drops. Castiel croaks in embarrassment.

He’s about ready to turn around and make a run for it when the older guy—he’s maybe twenty-five or so—grabs ahold of Cas’ wrist and yanks him upwards so that their lips crunch against one another. It scares the shit out of the teen because first of all, he thinks his lip is cut, and also this is his first real kiss.

“… With me,” is all Castiel catches before the brunette man is leading him through the crowd. They get to a back room and there’s a lounge with a few people hanging out—Castiel didn’t know there was this whole back attachment to the club—and then through another door.

It’s a dressing room. There’s lights everywhere, vanity dressers, some expensive looking couches.

“Please tell me you’re older than fifteen,” the man asks hopefully.

“Almost eighteen,” Castiel says, as if that’s hardly any better but the brunette man smirks.

He just kneels down and unzips Castiel’s tight jeans. He looks up and his emerald green eyes clash with Castiel’s surprised electric blue ones. “My name’s Dean by the way.”

Castiel has a chance to try it out on his tongue when Dean pulls him out of his jeans and sucks him into his hot wet mouth.

Dean sucks Cas’ cock like a pro. As he’s doing his superb job, his own hand travels down his chest and dips into his own tight booty shorts. He reveals his more than impressive cock; he’s got precum pearling at his tip and if his face is any indication that he’s harder than usual.

Castiel continues to scream Dean’s name but finally the twenty-five year old pulls off with a wet pop and squeezes Cas’ hip to get him to turn around.

“Still want to be bent over and fucked?” Dean asks with a smirk in his voice. Castiel’s thankful he can’t see his face now because he’s blushing like crazy.

He decides he doesn’t need to answer; the teen merely spreads his feet a little wider on the floor and arches his back. Dean’s slippery tips touches Cas’ cleft and a shiver goes down his spine.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, resting a hand on Castiel’s fleshy ass. He squeezes often, enjoying the soft tightness of his body. “You’re sure you’re ready for this?” Dean asks almost nervously.

Castiel moans when a single spit slicked finger enters him. It’s shocking at first, but not something that’s extremely new to him. He flushes at the realization that this is _really_ happening to him.

Dean pulls his thick fingers out and Castiel can hear the sound of the man tearing a condom package open. The wait for Dean to just fuck him already plus the fact that his ass is up in the air, just waiting to be ruined is humiliating. So after a moment, Castiel finally gets the discloser he’s been practically begging for over the past twenty minutes.

The brunette man pushes in; his head gets stuck in a ring of muscles but after that, it goes all the way in thanks to the lube on the condom. Castiel screams in pleasure—or more in confusion because it _hurt_ , but it was a good hurt—as Dean thrusts in and out of the teen.

“Dean!” Castiel whines, only arching his back father up. Dean growls low in his throat and Cas can hardly keep it in anymore. “Sh—shit! Dean, I’m going—”

“Do it. Come on yourself,” Dean orders, the snarling not stopping. “I want to see it.”

“D—Dean!” Castiel cries, his voice so high-pitched it sounds girly. His vision blacks out for a second and he thrusts his hips back against Dean’s and comes.

Dean follows right after, holding Cas’ shoulders as he thrusts deep inside. “God—fuck!” he growls.

They both come down from their highs simultaneously and catch their breath. “Dean,” Castiel gasps.

The dancer leans in and turns the boy’s face so that their lips can meet. They kiss languidly, and it’s nice. Castiel milks all of the cum out of Dean’s cock before the older man pulls out.

“Do me a favour and don’t come here anymore,” Dean says, pulling his pants back up.

Castiel’s cheeks flush in humiliation.

Dean hands him a piece of paper. “My address.”

The teen looks it over with wide blue eyes. He glances up at Dean with pink cheeks and tries to suppress his smile.

“I’m not done with you.”

Castiel drives home that night right on time, coming in the door and waving to his parents who are curled up on the couch watching a late movie. He even says hi to Jimmy who’s sitting on his bed in his own room on his laptop. He does all of it with a wide smile all the while trying to keep the bulk of Dean’s come inside of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated ficlets!) headcanons always welcome! because of my most recent 420 kiriban, i'm doing a fic giveaway to my 440th, 460th, 480th, and 500th follower! thank you all so much for your support! 
> 
> also! smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
